


nightmares

by dollsteeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, felix has a nightmare and needs comfort, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: nightmares were a rare occurrence for felix, but when they hit, he needed comfort.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	nightmares

nightmares were a rare occurrence for felix, always catching him quite off guard when they managed to sneak up on him. he’d wake up shaking, sweat beading on his forehead and rolling down his back, hands clammy and breathing fast. they were often the same, dreams of drowning and losing those close to him, but no matter how many times he saw the scenes replay each time would strike fear to felix’s very core.

he’d usually ride out the stress alone, but on this particular night, terror gripped felix’s heart and he needed an escape, a distraction. peeling himself out of bed, felix made sure to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t disturb seungmin and changbin. sneaking down the hallway, felix opened the door to the room chan had claimed as his own, met with the sight of the elder sat hunched over his laptop, tapping away at some music program felix had never really bothered learning. 

“um, chris,” felix coughed, just loud enough to get the elder’s attention, “are you… busy?”

chan shook his head as he looked up to see his fellow australian gripping the doorframe tightly, fear evident on the boy’s face, “god, lix, you look like you've seen a ghost. you good?”

“a nightmare,” he answered swiftly, moving into the room and settling himself on chan’s bed, “pretend i'm not here. you can keep working on the music.”

“don't be ridiculous, let me take care of you. you look so wound up, lix, it’d just be cruel to ignore you.”

felix blushed slightly at the thought of chan taking care of him for the rest of the night, heart beating just a bit faster than he’d like to admit. he clocked it down to just liking attention, any attention, from anybody, but he knew that if it had been seungmin offering his comfort he’d be much calmer. his heart once again began to race as he watched chan take his shirt off, and felix swore in that moment he forgot how to breathe. his eyes raked across the elder’s body, taking in the expanse of pale flesh, the toned muscles that just peeked out beneath his skin.

“oh, is this okay? i… sleep like this. it's fine if you're uncomfortable, i can put it back on, just as long as you're not uncomfortable,” chan rambled, felix giggling slightly.

“i guess that’s an okay then,” chan laughed, almost awkwardly as he slipped into bed beside felix. 

felix immediately moved closer, letting chan wrap his arm around his body and pull him tightly into his chest. felix let out a shaky breath, his face buried in the crook of his long time crush’s neck. it wasn't as if they’d never cuddled before, but being pressed against chan’s half-naked torso was definitely a new experience for felix. not that he was complaining, though. the pair laid together in silence, chan stroking felix’s hair as felix let the stress from his nightmare melt from his body, instead drinking in the faint smell of chan’s cologne, trying desperately to save a snapshot of the moment in his mind for future reference. he definitely didn't want to forget.

when he was sure chan had fallen asleep, felix took a deep breath, and prepared himself to confess. even though the elder was sleeping, felix felt his heart beating in his throat, butterflies making themselves uncomfortably known in his stomach.

“chan… hyung, i have a crush on you. a big one? and um… i'm only saying this while you're asleep so i can get it off my chest without annoying you or making you uncomfortable because i really don't want to lose what we have. i just… wish we could be more,” felix ranted almost incoherently, panting slightly when he’d finished.

chan had half a mind to stay quiet, pretend he was asleep and save felix from any embarrassment the younger may have felt, knowing he was awake to hear the entire confession, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. he squeezed felix gently, feeling the boy tense up under his grasp.

“really, lix? you have a crush on me,” he chuckled, tracing circles on the younger’s back, hearing him open his mouth, “well i'm glad, cos i have one on you.”

felix pulled away from their embrace, looking into chan’s eyes with disbelief, searching for any sign of insincerity. the elder of the two took the opportunity to close the distance between them, a whispered request for permission and a gentle nod from felix the only things chan had to surpass before his lips were pressed against felix’s, moving in a slow, gentle rhythm. felix grabbed onto chan’s shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin there as he willed chan to go faster, to give him more, and of course chan complied, pressing his tongue into felix’s mouth, sliding his hand down to rest on the small of the younger’s back.

“chan, please,” felix whined, pleading for anything the elder was willing to give him. he was overwhelmed, feeling too hot and confined in his clothes, his senses overwhelmed by nothing but chan. 

the elder laughed as he slipped his leg between felix’s, the boy immediately grinding down on his thigh, desperate for any friction he could get, “please what, lix?”

“please,” he whined again, “chan…”

“baby, use your words. how do you want me to take care of you, hmm?”

“fuck me, hyung, please, i want you.”

chan smiled sweetly at the desperate boy still grinding against his thigh, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “how do you want me, baby? show hyung what position you want.”

felix reluctantly peeled himself from chan, positioning himself on his elbows and knees, his face near pressed into the mattress. he waited patiently as chan grabbed lube, a slight moan leaving his lips as he felt the bed dip behind him. chan hooked his fingers in the waistband of felix’s pyjama pants, pulling them off with the help of felix lifting his legs. 

the cool sensation of lube dripping down his ass made felix flinch, but he was soon distracted by chan’s finger slowly entering him, a shudder flowing throughout his body. he rocked back gently, already encouraging chan to do more. the younger knew he could handle it, and he was already desperate to have chan inside of him, impatience bubbling in his chest.

“chris, hurry up, please, god,” felix panted, moaning as chan added a second finger and began to scissor them, “i need you inside me, now.”

“i don’t want to hurt you, angel.”

“just do it, i don't mind if it hurts, hyung i need you.”

chan bit his lip and pulled down his sweatpants, quickly adding a third finger and pumping them inside felix, earning a string of soft moans. 

“ready, lix,” chan questioned, positioning himself against felix’s hole. 

felix nodded, and chan gently pressed in until his hips were flush with felix’s ass. felix gripped the sheets tightly, his nerves alight with pleasure and the all too welcome stretch of chan inside him. he had been waiting so long to know what chan felt like, and the real thing outdid all of his expectations and wet dreams. 

chan started rolling his hips and felix’s arms nearly gave out, his whole body dripping in pleasure as chan slowly began to pick up the pace. felix was already embarrassingly close, his brain only focused on not cumming too fast and appreciating the feeling of chan’s cock dragging against his insides, dangerously close to hitting his sweet spot.

“feel good, lix?”

“so- so good, hyung, you fill me up so good, feels s-,” he cut himself off with a scream as chan hit his prostate, cum spilling out onto the elder’s sheets. felix shook all the way through his orgasm, chan fucking him through it.

“i'm close, love, can you handle a little more,” chan asked, his pace slowing slightly.

“cum in me,” was felix’s only response.

after a few more thrusts, chan spilled inside felix, warm cum filling up the younger. chan rode out his orgasm, the pair collapsing next to each other when he pulled out. felix used what little energy he had left to curl up against chan, smiling as the elder wrapped his arms around him. 

“baby, we need to go clean up.”

“no, not moving,” felix mumbled into chan’s chest, snuggling impossibly closer.

“gross. but do you feel better, baby? not scared anymore, right?”

“mmm… if i get this treatment every time i get a nightmare, i might have to start having them more often,” felix chuckled. 

“oh, really?”

the pair chuckled together, letting the clutches of sleep pull them under. 

when he woke, felix was sure that he'd never had a better sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i am back!!! 
> 
> lmao and ofc its with smut but i swear this was meant to be soft i just had a bad influence convince me to make it otherwise. 
> 
> ive been rllllllly blocked since i dropped that fic back in october so this is my official writing comeback, thanks 2 my bad influence.
> 
> that being said, this is dedicated to that bad influence, shell! luv u hehe
> 
> thank u for reading, kudos and comments are highly appreciated !!
> 
> \- dollsteeth


End file.
